


The Way It Feels

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Death of Gwen Stacy, Depression, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Ravencroft, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How well Is Harry Osborn coping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Feels

Looking into a Mirror and not liking what I see.

Eyes roaming over every tiny imperfection there

A sigh on my lips and look down into the sink

watching the water swirl down the drain.

Peeling away from the cursed reflection to crawl into covers and lay there motionless.

Eyes awake, just staring

 a heaviness presses into my chest.

A deep darkness

that makes even breathing seem like a difficult and annoying task.

My phone beeps.

Lights up

in the signal of a received message but I barely take a look to it.

Something is playing on the TV in the background

but I couldn't begin to describe the plot.

I feel like I should cry

like if I did the tears would release me of the heaviness.

But I can't.

There was a time when all I could do was cry.

Every small or simple thing that was thrown my way would be responded by

with a shaky chin,

a rush to the nearest bathroom,

and a stream of tears streaking cheeks.

Another look in the mirror

yell at myself for being

Weak

Stupid

Worthless

Wipe away the evidence

pull down my sleeves

turn back to so-called friends with a smile on.

But I don't have that luxury anymore

Now there's just the numbness

Heaviness

Darkness

And I know the one thing that might make me come back

might open me up

Might make me feel once again.

But I've given that up

or so says my lips

But I have a stash hidden

And I know just where it is 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Harry Instagram Account and thought I should post it here!


End file.
